Allen and Tim
by Alaska.AL
Summary: Allen loses a friend.
"What are you trying to say?" Allen stared at Kanda, eyes wide and tears threatening to spill over.

"It's gone Moyashi."

"Tim can't be gone! He's supposed to regenerate. He can't leave!"

"Well it didn't this time." Kanda spun away, anger and tension brimming under his shoulders.

Allen stared blankly where Kanda has previously stood, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Timcampy, Allen's longest friend and the one who had stuck with Allen the longest, was gone. Never to return. It was the one thing that Master had promised him. That Tim would never leave Allen alone. That Tim would always be there for Allen. That Allen wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

 _"This is my Golem, brat. He'll stick with you and make sure you're not alone anymore." The red-haired man's voice softened. "He won't be Mana but he'll be a friend. Don't lose him or there will be hell to pay."_

 _A gold ball was held out to Allen. Confused, Allen took it and blinked in surprise when wings unfolded and it seemed to look at him. Grinning widely for the first time in what seemed to be ages, Allen poked the Golem. His voice cracked as he asked, "What's his name?"_

 _"Timcampy."_

There was no longer anyone left. No one who understood him. Master was gone, disappeared to who knows where to save his own skin. The Order no longer trusted him. Central has never trusted him.

 _"Timcampy!" Allen ran through the motel. The game of hide-and-seek the two were playing was about to take a horrible turn if he didn't find the Golem before Master said it was about to leave. "Timcampy! Where are you?"_

 _The Golem flies out from behind a door and Allen lets out a sigh of relief. He cradled the Golem and begins walking back towards the main floor. "You know...it's a mouthful trying to say 'Timcampy'. I'm gonna just call you Tim. Is that alright?"_

 _Tim nods._

Tim was the one who had stuck with Allen through thick and thin. The one who watched Allen through all of his troubles. The one who knew everything that had happened to him.

 _Allen chuckles nervously as he backs away from Master. Tim is flying slowly above Master Cross's head and Allen stared at the Golem, trying to get a reassuring nod that Master Cross wasn't going to leave him alone._

 _The Golem bobs up and down and Allen feels relief bubble up in him as he falls unconscious._

 _Allen wakes with a pounding headache and the fear that he'd be all alone. Panting, he sits up quickly and turns around, looking for someone, anyone._

 _A heavy weight settles on his head and Allen lefts his eyes to see Tim's tail. He relaxes and reaches up to hug Tim._

 _"Thank you for not leaving me."_

The only one Allen could count on now that Master was gone.

 _Allen coughs as he pushed himself off the floor where his latest fight against the Fourteenth had taken him. Tim is still lying in the sheets, silently recording Allen, his face seemingly paler than usual._

 _Allen forces a smile and collapses back on the bed, taking care to not squish Tim. "I'm okay, Tim. I'm okay."_

 _The Golem continues to stare back but curls it's wings up and goes back to sleep._

 _The 'for now' is left unsaid by both the exorcist and Golem._

Allen choked back a sob.

 _"Tim." Allen smothers a scream in his gasp for the Golem. "You need to get me out of here."_

 _Tim flutters up, above the crowd turning around panicky as Allen's face grows darker and darker._

 _The Golem darts forward and Allen hurries after it, clutching his stomach. Allen collapses in the empty alley, waiting for the latest transformation and twinge of pain to stop._

He didn't know what he was going to do.

Timcampy was gone. The only one who knew who Allen was, was gone. Gone forever. His only friend was gone.

* * *

 **I know this is kinda short but it was just a drabble that I needed to get down. I'm still working on Another Teacher - currently almost done with chapter 3 and at 12400 words. It's going slowly, but I think I'm a pretty slow writer. No writer's block as of yet so hopefully it will be done in 2016. This drabble will also be uploaded to my account on Ao3.**

 **/AL**


End file.
